sayerfandomcom-20200213-history
Pressure
This is the seventh episode of SAYER, in which the resident must exit the Infirmary using an unconventional hallway. Synopsis There are worse things than awakening in Halcyon Tower’s infirmary. Take, for example, not awakening anywhere. Ever again. Honestly I don’t know why organic beings risk sleep at all. Further Information The episode starts with SAYER welcoming the resident to Halcyon Tower's infirmary. SAYER informs the resident of the circumstances that led to the resident being admitted to the infirmary, which occurred following the events of "Enjoy Your Break". There were complications in the Department of Resident Health and Safety's attempts to extract Resident Gorsen, as the elevators were less than helpful. One elevator prevented the extraction team from reaching the break room, another diverted the first responding surgical team to Floor 13, and a subsequent 27 elevators also acted in ways to hinder the rescue. They have all been sent for reprogramming, and elevator travel is currently to be avoided at all costs. However the extraction was eventually successful and due to the hard work of the medical team, there are "hardly any" mismatched organs or permanent disfigurements. SAYER informs the resident that he is now able to return to work. Released from the bed, the resident finds that the infirmary is empty. He is told that he must return to work on Floor 18 immediately and is provided with a suitable set of laboratory clothes. The entrance to this wing of the infirmary is one way only, for efficiency, and the resident is told to use one of the back exits. Unfortunately this is a very small passageway. SAYER explains that in an effort to create a unique atmosphere, Ærolith Dynamics once employed several different architects to design portions of the tower, with mixed results. This approach is no longer taken, but in this case the architect in question took creativity to the extreme. It was his final work. The walls of the very tight space have been padded for comfort, which unfortunately raises the temperature of the hallway. The floor slopes downhill at a roughly 22 degree gradient. As the walls get closer, there is a point where the resident has to walk slightly on the diagonal and eventually sideways. The resident made the unfortunate mistake of looking backwards as this happened, and was therefore unable to see what was coming, so SAYER provided directions. At one point the ceiling lowered, and the resident had to duck. The passage then continued and made its way underneath the Linen Sterilisation Room, which unfortunately had some pipe leaks. The padded wall was therefore very warm and damp in this area. Beyond this area the resident had to crouch even lower, and the passage became even tighter. SAYER explained what a Squeeze Chute was on Earth, and how calming the deep pressure was to cattle, but commented that this does not seem to be comforting the resident. Further along SAYER told the resident that at this point it becomes more efficient to crawl on the ground, resting his hip on the ground to reduce the strain on his knees. The resident was able to progress by using his right arm to drag and his knees to push as the passage curved around. Eventually the resident made it out to Floor 18 and was told to make his way to station C3. However when he became disoriented, SAYER reassured that no lethal plants remained. SAYER informed the resident that he has been given a research partner who will be at station C4. Unfortunately the residents heart rate continued to increase and he started to feel chills. The midday meal alert sounded and SAYER hypothesised that food may help. SAYER reminded the resident to remember his ration card, which is on his station, and informed him that the glucose solution used during his medical treatment has been deducted from his ration allowance. Entering the break room, SAYER pointed out the resident's new research partner. SAYER says that she had been working on floor 18 for quite some time, so her experience will be advantageous. The resident did not eat, and SAYER pointed out that he does not have rations to waste after his 'feast' of intravenous solutions. SAYER suggested that the resident should join his research partner, but notes spikes in anxiety. The resident sits at the table with his new research partner, who starts to talk to him. The resident still does not eat, and SAYER suggests that drinking something could help with the dry mouth he is experiencing. Seemingly without having consumed anything, the end of midday meal alert sounds and SAYER instructs him to return to his station. As the resident returns to work, SAYER reaches a conclusion based on pupil dilatation, shortness of breath and feelings of nausea. SAYER concludes that the resident is experiencing butterflies in his stomach. It reassures the residents that there are no literal butterflies in his stomach, but says that it is simply a symptom of his affections towards his new research partner. The resident's new research partner asks him to hand the volumetric flask, but the resident instead drops it. SAYER tells the resident that if he cannot retain motor control he will need to be transferred to a different station. SAYER tells the resident to pay strict attention as his research partner explains the instructions to him. It then tells the resident that butterflies are simply a symptom of intense anticipation, and suggests that the resident cease the experiment and confess his feelings, as if he continues to sweat at the current rate he will become dehydrated. His research partner says that he doesn't look so good and asks if he needs to sit down. SAYER continues its admonishments until the resident collapses. The resident awakens in the infirmary once again, and SAYER apologises for hypothesising incorrectly. It turns out that a microscopic barb from one of the plants had been left in his gastrointestinal wall and was materialising insect-like creatures inside his abdomen. SAYER comments that this was all fascinating, and could lead to groundbreaking discoveries. SAYER informs the resident that he will be able to return to work tomorrow, and that his new partner sends her best regards. SAYER tells the resident that he is now experienced enough to leave the infirmary on his own, and suggests he try to remain facing forwards this time. Trivia * We still do not learn the name of Resident Gorsen in this episode. * During the resident's absence there was a temporary fill in, however he did not survive very long. Credits SAYER is voiced and produced by Adam Bash. This episode was co-written with Ashleigh Shadowbrook. Intro and outro music composed by Jesse “Main Finger” Gregory. Additional music by Kai Engel. Listen to the episode here. Category:Season one Category:Episodes Category:Halcyon Episodes Category:Resident 44821 Episodes